


Breakfast and Omega

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brat, Breathplay, Bukakke, Chastity, Choking, Cock Cage, Collar, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Facials, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is a Brat, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Oral Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, blowjob, cum, face fucking, gagging, mild dubcon, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Dean prepares breakfast.





	Breakfast and Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alpha and Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884109) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError). 
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



> Ducky wanted more rough Cas! Here you go, darlin'!

“Omega...” Castiel snarled, throwing back the blankets of his bed and swinging his legs over the side, standing up. His cock was hard and leaking pre’, knot already hard and pulsing. The Alpha breathed in deeply, scenting for where his Omega was, prowling toward the kitchen, a red haze glazing his vision. 

There he was...his Omega. His fuck toy...Dean.

Dean turned, a big smile on his face as he heard Castiel nearing. 

“Hey Alpha! I made panca...” he was cut off as Cas grabbed him by the steel ring around his collar and tore away the apron from his body, leaving him naked. A cage adorned his cock. He was being punished for bratting too much the night before.

“Wh-what –GLURK!’ he was cut off mid-sentence as his raging Alpha slammed his cock down Dean’s throat, shifting the grip to the back of his collar and fucking his mouth hard, the steel collar choking him. Castiel’s eyes bore into his Omega’s eyes, swirling red as he took his mouth, not caring at all for his pleasure, pain or protest – just his warm wet mouth.

Cas didn’t last long, hips bucking for a minute or two before finally letting out a roar and shoving as much as he could down Dean’s throat, knot bumping against his teeth as he came hard, flooding Dean’s throat with cum and making him gag. Rope after stringy rope squirted down his throat, and just before his last spurt he pulled out, letting it splash over the Omega’s face. 

“Finish breakfast,” he snarled before stalking off toward the shower “And don’t you dare wash your face today...”


End file.
